A Wonderful Life, Indeed
by C.R. Roush
Summary: Jack, a new farmer in the peaceful town of Forget-Me-Not Valley, embarks on a journey that will fulfill his own father's legacy and begin another. The friends he will meet during his time in the Valley will become key factors in his future.
1. Prologue

Harvest Moon - A Wonderful Life, Indeed  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
####### C.R. Roush #############  
###### Copyright 2004 ###########  
I do not own any of the Harvest Moon franchise. Natsume does.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Prologue:**  
"Takakura?! Takakura..." The gruff voice rang through the barn as the rain pounded on the ceiling above. "Are you in here?" The man finally gave up and dropped the fodder that was in his hands into the feed box of Bessie, the large brown calf that had just been born. Just yesterday he led her into the barn after taking down the hutch. He was anxious to see how she grew and became accustomed to the life her mother had lived in. Smiling at her, he then turned his attention to Dolly, the mother of Bessie.  
  
"You sure are looking good today, Dolly." He grinned as her long black tongue moistened his cheek, and then nuzzled her gently. "You all have a good night, ya hear," he said to the other animals already drifting into sleep. He then disappeared into the tool shed, placing the brush on the shelf nearby. He looked across the room at the calf hutch. Takakura hadn't fully put it away so he spent the next few minutes organizing the shed as he waited for the rain to stop.  
  
"There you are, Dave." The man turned around to the doorway where his longtime friend and farm partner, Takakura, stood. They shook hands, smiling. "I've just returned with todays money, we made a lot on that cheese and butter today." He dropped Dave's half of the money into his hand and then started to turn to the doorway. He stopped suddenly, his face almost in a frown. He reached down into his pocket and withdrew some of his own money and reached out to place it in Dave's hand.  
  
"Mary told me that Jack's been eying one of those toys that Van's been selling. Don't hesitate to buy it for him, Dave, you never know when they'll just up and run off." Takakura's face turned into a sullen smile, remembering his own son who had just left the farm only a year ago to pursue a career in the city. His own wife had died just months before and Takakura was now feeling the pangs of loneliness. He'd do anything to have his friends on the farm and in the Valley be happy if it meant they would stay and keep him company.  
  
"Tak... I'm not sure I can take that. You did quite a job milking the cows lately, you've earned it." Dave was hesitant to take the money, knowing that Takakura wasn't as well off as he and Mary were.  
  
"Dave, I insist. I'd do anything to keep that smiling little kid happy. He's going to grow up and be a swell farmer, Dave. I just know it." He leaned forwards and embraced his buddy, dropping the last of the coins in his hand into Dave's own pocket. "He's going to be a swell farmer..."  
  
**Fifteen years later...**  
  
The loud noises were coming from the room next to theirs, and Dave and Mary sat straight up in bed. Looking at each other warily, they crawled out from under the covers and got closer to Jack's bedroom door. Drawers were being opened and bags were being zipped. Horrified, Mary clutched Dave's side. A fierce stare almost burned through the door as Dave wrenched the door open and turned on the light.  
  
"Dad?!" There was Jack, sitting on his knees before his dresser, stuffing his clothes and belongings into one of many canvas bags. "What are you doing... uh, so early?" He stopped stuffing his bags long enough to watch his father's stare turn into a grimace.  
  
"What exactly are you doing, young man?" Turning to look at Mary, he saw her face frozen in fear.  
  
"Dad, I've got to get out of this place. It's just not for me... I'm sorry. Bill came in yesterday, he said there's a good market for artists in the city right now, he said he'd allow me to -"   
  
"Why are you leaving us? You know your mother's not feeling well, and Takakura's been up in bed for days with that horrible virus," he insisted, standing his ground.  
  
"Dear lord... do you expect me to stay at this place forever? It was nice growing up here and all, but I have a life too, Dad. It's not my fault that all you want to do is take care of those dumb animals and plants. I'm leaving, and that's final." He stood up quickly clutching the bags and darted towards the door, pushing up against his father. Mary was hanging onto his arm, not allowing him to move. He was grateful for this, because he wasn't sure that he wouldn't have just tossed the boy out.  
  
They both moved out into the living room, watching as Jack struggled to open the door and balance his belongings. They could see a light sprinkle falling outside but it wasn't stopping Jack. "I'll send a letter when I make it to the city... I hope you're feeling better, Mom." He stared at his father for a few seconds, and then nodded. He stepped out into the rain and headed down the path to the mountains, and it was then that Dave heard his wife's whimpers. They held each other tight all that night and for the days afterwards, unable to say a word.  
  
Mary died only a week later from her long illness and also from her emotional struggles. Takakura was better, having rested for long enough, and it was he who took care of the funeral arrangements. Dave never made it to the funeral. When Takakura returned home that evening he found Dave clutching a tiny toy car that had been left behind by his son. His face was streaming with tears and Takakura decided to not make his presence known.


	2. A Long Way Home

Harvest Moon - A Wonderful Life, Indeed  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
####### C.R. Roush #############  
###### Copyright 2004 ###########  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter One: The Long Way Home**  
  
_It was cold and rainy on the day they put him in the ground. Just as it had been the night Jack left, just as it had been the day they buried Mary. So much had happened in the last month or so and not much had been done on the farm. The grass was high and weeds were everywhere in the fields. I just had enough time each day to feed and milk the cows and gather the eggs. Not a single crop had been planted in the fields since the day Jack left. Fruit lay around nearly ever single tree where it had fallen after being forced off the brances by the fruit growing rapidly. The farm was deteriorating, and why else would it? Its owners were as well.  
_  
It was not but a few days past the beginning of summer when the funeral for Dave Roosten began. Dave, a hero of Forget-Me-Not Valley, was honored with a most fantastic of parades. A newcomer to the Valley, Gustafa, led the way with his banjo. A plaque was erected outside the newly constructed Blue Bar that honored the late and great citizen.  
  
Dave's body was laid to rest in the field that he spent most of his time in, where the livestock he had cared for so many years had grazed. Takakura vowed to someday build a pond to commemorate the site, but for now a small grave marker was all he could afford. Everyone was there in the field... Nina and Galen, two of Dave and Mary's closest friends, Vesta and her younger brother Marlin and their niece Celia, the owners of the Inn, Tim and Ruby and their son Rock. Chris and Wally, who had just moved into the Valley just days ago, were there with their newborn son Hugh who was showing signs of growing up just like his father. Patrick and Kassey, two old timers who were highly skilled in the ways of explosives, were there in their Sunday best, an unusual sight. Romana and her grand-daughter Lumina were there with their butler, Sebastian. The new owner of the Blue Bar, Griffin, showed up along with the waitress, Muffy.  
  
It was Nami, a girl who had just wandered into the Valley days before but already knew most of the history of the farm, who spotted Jack. He had showed up hours before and sat in his most favored spot in the whole farm, a large willow tree that overlooked the pasture. He looked down in the ceremony with tears in his eyes but was noticed by none other than Nami. She didn't say a word until after the ceremony was over. Tugging at Takakura's sleeve, she led him to the tree where Jack sat, his eyes closed tightly.  
  
"Care to come down soon, young man?" Takakura's face showed an ounce of delight, something he tried to restrain in honor of the old man. Jack, who adored Takakura as a child, now looked at him with a blank stare. Sighing, Takakura turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" A loud crash and crumple of trees echoed through the pasture as the young man fell from his perch onto his feet, just as he had done every time he had climbed up there with one of the chickens he found himself playing with, day after day. "Tak... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not showing my face... I'm so-" He pitched forwards into Takakura and hugged him tight, tears streaming from his face. "Do you think... that I caused this?" He asked the question nervously, unaware of the results of the answer he might receive.  
  
"No, Jack. I think that your dad missed your mother too much to go on without her." A local doctor, Hardy, had been brought in the day that Takakura found Dave in the field, unconscious. He told the worried friends of the man that he had a fatal heart attack and that it was probably caused by stress and emotional turmoil, but Takakura didn't dare tell this to the boy. Jack clutched his waist tighter as the light rain fell among them.  
  
Nami, standing nearby, was deep in thought. Although she hadn't known the old man, she knew that he had been very lonely the last few days of his life. Now she was sure that this boy in front of her was the son that had left his home weeks ago. She felt compelled to reach out and comfort him, but her conscience told her to leave the two alone. Quietly backing away from the pasture, she turned and ran all the way back to her room at the Inn, escaping the rain.  
  
That night, Takakura and Jack stayed up almost all night reliving past memories. Takakura shared with Jack the memories of his father as a young man Jack's age. There were many laughs that evening, but tears were shed as well. In the morning, Takakura had arranged for a shipping truck to take Jack back to the city to return to his life there. The young man fell asleep on a nearby sofa and Takakura never fell asleep. He stood at the window looking out at the farm for hours and he swore he saw Dave and Mary in the field many a time. 


	3. The Road Not Taken

Harvest Moon - A Wonderful Life, Indeed  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
####### C.R. Roush #############  
###### Copyright 2004 ###########  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**UPDATE ALERT**: I'd just like to correct myself... in Chapter One, I incorrectly acknowledged Celia and Marlin as Vesta's children. They are in fact not her children. Marlin is her younger brother and Celia is their niece. The change has been made.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Two: A Road Not Taken**  
  
_I tried to keep the farm running but it wasn't a one person farm. That winter Dolly, Dave's most prized heifer passed away. Although we still had one other cow and an almost mature calf, income wasn't running fast enough. The sheep managed to rake in a handful of gold at least three times a month, but I couldn't take enough time to grow any prize crops. Three days before winter ended, I was forced to tear down half of Dave's house for lumber to repair a broken fence. Without the fence, the cows would have gotten loose. Two of our fields deteriorated beyond fixing, and it looked like the farm was finally at its last point. Then he returned._  
  
The sun had just set down on the valley when Jack first step foot on the fertile ground. With help from the light-posts he made his way towards Takakura's hut.  
  
"Jack?!" He turned around after hearing a voice familiar to him. "Is that you?" Nami, perched on a wooden fencepost nearby Vesta's farm, waved at him frantically. She jumped down to the ground and nearly tackled him, but then a strange look crossed her face. "What are you doing back here?"  
  
"I need to talk to Takakura... everything's all right with him, right?" He asked her, hoping her answer would be a good one.  
  
"Oh yes, he's probably doing better than the most of us. It's the farm that's going downhill..." She closed her eyes and looked away, in the direction of the farm. It was then that she realized how much the entire Valley cherished the farm and desperately wanted it to stay alive, forever a part of their life.  
  
"What's happened to it?" He asked he quizzically. Her face looked to be sad, and Jack knew from just the few times he had last seen her that she didn't do emotion too much.  
  
"Well... maybe you should see it for yourself." Reaching into her knapsack she withdrew a large, clunky flashlight. Flicking it on, the light illuminated a long strip of the ground for them to see. Jack had just noticed how dark it had become. Finally they found their way to the top of the hill just before the farm and the beam of light passed through the pasture.  
  
The grass was up to your knee, the large oak tree barely keeping its branches above ground. Jack noticed that Takakura hadn't been able to build the commemorative pond yet, and then he saw the most disheartening change of all. The house he had grown up in was barely recognizable. His old room and the kitchen were tore down leaving what used to be the living room as the entire living quarters.  
  
"It's pretty bad, isn't it?" Nami asked him. She was just a few inches away but she was making it clear that she wasn't aware of the space between them. "Takakura has barely been able to ship anything out. Mineral Town's been threatening to cut off the trade but we all know that they don't want to if they don't absolutely need to. You need to talk to him, Jack."  
  
"That's exactly what I came here for." He nodded, then thanked her. Running off in the direction of Takakura's house, he waved as she disappeared back into the Valley.  
  
It only took two knocks to get Takakura out of bed, and when he opened the door he was more than happy to see the young man. "Jack! It's so good to see you! Come in, come in... it's too cold out here. Spring hasn't quite found us yet."  
  
After sipping on some warm cocoa for a few minutes, Jack finally pressed the conversation towards the farm. "Tak... will you be able to keep the farm?"  
  
"Son, this farm will forever be ours, the Valley's. Whether or not it's as good a farm as it used to be is a different question. I just don't have the energy to do everything myself anymore..." He looked out the window at the night sky, chewing on a cookie.  
  
"Tak... when did you and Dad open this farm?"  
  
"Well... it was probably... we would have been around 20. We both went into the city together, found nothing we liked and returned here. Dave's grandfather was still working on it with his other son, who was your uncle..."  
  
"Uncle Rob? He died..."  
  
"Just a year after we returned. Those were some of the best days of my life, working out in those fields with your uncle, your father, and his grandfather. I never felt uncomfortable around your family, Jack. Every Thursday was our big dinner together. Your grandmother would cook a big stew with all the trimmings... homeade bread, butter that we had churned just the day before, anything you could think of, we ate."  
  
"That really does sound like a great thing..." Jack finished his cookie and cocoa and now turned his attention towards Takakura. His father hadn't told him of his grandparents too much, and it was comforting to learn about them from such a good family friend.  
  
"It was... it was... Dave met your mother... well, I bet we were here maybe four years. She was a pretty little thing, came down to the Valley with her own grandmother, she was just getting to the point where she was close to death, wanted to escape the busy life of the city. I can remember working double the amount I usually would when Dave would go off with your mother, up to the springs or down to the beach. They were in love, they really were. They were so happy when you came along."  
  
Takakura almost lurched forwards, catching his elbows in his knees. A loud sob echoed through the room. Jack scooted closer but was unsure of how to comfort the man. It was then that his decision was made.  
  
"Tak... if you'll have it, I want to stay on the farm and help you out."  
  
The man shuddered, his tears dripping from his face. He finally stopped the steady stream and looked up, a smile slowly forming on his lips. "You really mean that?"  
  
"I do... I think I'm missing too much of a good thing." He smiled and leaned forwards, his arms wrapping around the man, embracing him tightly. Jack's only thoughts at that time were filled with the happy faces of his mother and father and their true friend. It wasn't an easy decision to make but Jack knew that at some point, at some time, he would have exactly what his parents had. And that made all the difference.


	4. A Whole New World

Harvest Moon - A Wonderful Life, Indeed  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
####### C.R. Roush #############  
###### Copyright 2004 ###########  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Three: A Whole New World**  
  
_The first few days of Jack's time here were amazing. He caught on so quickly, he remembered things his father had taught him, and he connected with the Valley so well. They were all anxious to see such a young person take on such a huge challenge, and even though some were reluctant, everyone knew he would do well for the most part. I was his biggest supporter._  
  
"So, Jack... how's it going down there on that farm? We've been hearing some good things from Takakura." Griffin passed him a large glass of milk from the opposite side of the counter, then moved closer, his elbow resting on the oak surface. Beside him on the stool was the marmaid, Muffy, and farther down the row, the ever eccentric boy named Rock.  
  
"Well, Tak and I have got some tomatoes planted, no fertilizer yet, there's not enough money yet."  
  
"You don't have enough money? That's a shame..." The young girl smiled flirtatiously, crossing her legs. The skimpy skirt showed a bit more leg than Jack really desired but he pretended to not notice.  
  
"I brought about 800 gold pieces down from the city, wages and stuff. Tak had about twelve hundred here, we put it together to buy the seeds."  
  
"What about the animals?" Rock was barely able to stay on the stool, his feet not even able to touch.  
  
"We've got the one cow, she's about to give some milk, we've got the sheep and a colt who will be mature in just a few days. The other animals were sold before I got here, to pay for the things Tak needed." He smiled nervously, fully aware that had he stayed on the farm none of this would have ever happened.  
  
"That's so admirable." The girl was now almost draped across his lap. The door suddenly creaked open and revealed Nami and Gustafa, chatting almost nonstop. Crossing the room, Nami only gave him a blank stare once she noticed Muffy so close to him. He shifted in the stool uncomfortably as they took seats at the far end of the counter and continued their conversation. "Jack... did you hear me?"  
  
"What?" He blinked twice, then scooted closer to the counter. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something." She smiled, her eyes twinkling, but she assured him it wasn't important. The clock on the wall had just passed the 8 and the night sky was beginning to fill with the stars.  
  
"You have a good night, ya hear." Griffin and Muffy stood in the doorway waving as he headed out onto the path. He was soon joined by Rock, finally finished laughing and drinking the milk.  
  
"I think Muffy likes youuuuuuu." He sang in an annoying tone. Jack just nodded, half-smiling. "She's soooo pretty. But I think I like Lumina better."  
  
Siezing the opportunity to change the subject, Jack jumped on the name. "Lumina? Who's that?"  
  
"Oh. She lives up in the Manor with her grandmother. She's really nice, and she plays the piano." He nodded, pretending to be interested. They were at the door to the Inn now and it was time to break from his new appendage.  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you then, Rock. Have a good day, and let your mother know that I'll be in tomorrow to get that spice." The little boy smiled and nodded his head rapidly, then disappeared inside.  
  
Just minutes later, as he was about to turn in for the day, he heard laughing coming from down over the bank. He walked towards the shipping room, climbed up onto the small hill and looked down on the path through the trees. There was Nami and Gustafa, laughing and waving to each other. She went inside the Inn as he made his way down to his yurt. In just a matter of seconds the light in the second story window turned on. The blinds were open and Jack watched as Nami walked around the room, examining something.  
  
She leaned out the window now and Jack almost fell backwards onto the dirt. Creeping back up, his eyes just barely looking over the hill, he watched her place a small statue of some sort on the balcony ledge, then she pulled down the blinds and minutes later, the lights went off. Now it was Jack's turn to go inside and sleep, but his last thought before turning off the light was a reassuring one.  
  
_I'm going to have to get one of those..._


	5. Those Ol' Summer Days

Harvest Moon - A Wonderful Life, Indeed   
----------------------------------------------------------------   
####### C.R. Roush #############   
###### Copyright 2004 ###########  
  
Update: An error with the FanFiction Document Manager caused me to have to upload this one via HTML, and for some reason I cannot use the WYSIWYG editor either. The very first paragraph is, as always, a bit of the thoughts on Takakura's mind. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, as well as the ones coming soon.  
----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter Four: Those Ol' Summer Days  
  
Work continued around the farm at a growing pace, and a new calf was finally brought into the barn, one that Jack had decided to purchase with his own income one day. He was quickly growing up to speed when it came to crops and livestock and I could finally see Dave within him. The most exciting part of summer was Jack's growing courtship to one of the local girls... a one Celia, niece of Vesta. She's a pretty little thing and really knows her stuff when it comes to farming... just like Tessa...   
  
"Awww... you're a good little calf, aren't ya Sue..." The calf reared up its head and licked its loving master right on the cheeks and sounded in appreciation. Smiling, Jack finished brushing her coat and moved his stool over to his other cow, Dolly. "You've been doing good too, haven't you?!" He grinned as she nuzzled his neck, then he reached down to milk her.   
  
She had been producing excellent quality milk for about a week now in great amounts, something that was truly helping out the farm. Takakura and Jack had just worked days earlier on a room for the food processing, a room that was now almost complete, for it was missing the most expensive components - the machines to make the milk and butter. Jack and Takakura had decided to place 3 bottles of the milk in the freezer and ship out 3 bottles, that way they would have plenty of cheese and butter to make when they finally purchased the machines.   
  
After leaving the barn, Jack's next stop was the most fertile of the three fields, the most northern field as well. He stopped at the edge of the field and looked out among the mighty tomato plants and the watermelons that were growing ripe and the turnips that were almost blooming. Placing his hand on the soil, he determined that Takakura had already watered them this morning.  
  
Nodding in approval, he left for the path to the Northern Spring. Peeking around a bush, Jack watched as the most pretty of the girls in town slowly made her way around the spring, picking the beautiful flowers that were there and bundling them into a bouqet. Looking down at his feet, he plucked one of the same flowers out of the ground and stood up.   
  
She smiled at him as he moved closer and handed her the flower and their hands touched each other for a good while. She then turned and looked into the spring, her eyes showing deep concentration. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She remarked, looking up at him. He nodded, watching as the light breeze cast ripples around the water. "I come up here almost every morning just to admire it all... if you look up there after dark you can see a pretty red star... did you know that?" He shook his head, mentally noting to check later tonight.   
  
"Well, I'm sure Vesta's looking for help down on the farm now, it's about time to harvest those tomatoes." She grinned, turning towards the path back down to the valley. "Of course, you would know all about that, Mr. Farmer." Laughing, he followed her down the path and only after reaching the door of their house did he bid her farewell.   
  
Later that night, after Jack had came in from a long day's work to fix himself a salad, a knock surprised him. Opening the door slowly, he was surprised to see a stranger's face.   
  
"Hee... hello... My name's... my name is Daryl. Pleased to meet you, young'n." The man was wearing a horribly oversized lab coat, his eyes bloodshot. His hands were dirty and the tails of his coat looked to be singed. Jack took one glance down and noticed the poor man was wearing two different pairs of socks. It was all Jack could do to muster a smile.   
  
"I'm here to inquire about... about a favor."   
  
"Well, how can I help you?" Jack opened the door a bit more, wanting to be polite but at the same time hoping the man wouldn't come inside. Unfortunately, Daryl had taken it the wrong way and almost ran inside, sitting down in one of the small wooden chairs around the dining table.   
  
"I need a... bottle of milk. And an egg. For an exp... lunch tomorrow. Yes. Guests are coming in. Lunch." Jack looked at him strangely, wondering what he had meant to say. Ever the gentleman though, he nodded and headed for his refrigerator.   
  
"This is a very nice... home. Very nice." "Thanks...?" "One bottle of milk and an egg please."   
  
"Uh..." Jack almost slammed the refrigerator door in frustration. In his hands were a bottle of milk and an egg, and yet the man was treating him like an idiot. He slid the bottle of milk over the table and handed him the egg almost forcefully.   
  
"Thank you very much. Thanks." He stood up to leave, a patch of his coat catching on the table and ripping. He groaned, then shrugged. He was out of the door in almost a second, which was a second too long for the puzzled farmer left sitting at the table. 


End file.
